


An Angel's Hope

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Singer is Castiel's Parent, Bobby Singer is Dean and Sam Winchester's Parent, Bobby Singer is So Done With The Apocalypse, Castiel Has Doubts In God's Plan, Castiel is a Winchester, Chuck is a dick, Gen, Idjits, In Bobby's eyes, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Parental Bobby Singer, Protective Bobby Singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: Secretly, Castiel hopes that his Father will be like Bobby Singer. And Bobby compares John to God. Set in Season 4.





	An Angel's Hope

 Castiel watched as Bobby Singer embraced Dean Winchester, Sam staring at them with affection clear in his eyes.

 His heart burned with-

Envy?

Jealousy?

The angel could not put a name to the emotion that made him wish that he was in Dean’s place. An emotion he was not meant to feel. He looked down at the amulet he had taken from a reluctant Dean, its coldness in his hand making him frown.

 Who knew even if he would find his Father? Gabriel had told him that it was fruitless to search for God. That he, an Archangel had looked and been unable to find him. If his brother couldn’t find him, what chance did a foot soldier like Castiel have?

 But Castiel had been told that God loved all his creations. Surely, he would not want them destroyed? Perhaps Father had changed his mind. It was possible. Maybe his Father really didn't care what happened to the earth. But staring at the three men in front of him, Castiel couldn't let himself believe that. His Father was good and kind. Surely he cared what happened to, if not everyone, then at least The Winchester and their group. They were too special to not have caught God's attention. But perhaps that was why Castiel felt himself feeling so attached to them all. Perhaps his Father was directing him.

So Castiel let the hateful emotion in his chest fall away and be replaced instead with hope. He would find his Father. And he would help Sam and Dean Winchester save his Father's creation like he wished. And maybe, just maybe when he found him he would look at him the way Bobby looked at Sam and Dean. With love.

 

-

 

Bobby watched Dean’s angel with narrowed eyes. He was staring at his boys with an odd expression on his face.

Part of Bobby felt bad that the Angel's had been abandoned by God. It reminded him so much of the way John abandoned Sam and Dean at his doorstep, letting the older hunter raise them till Sam turned four and then coming back into their lives too drag them into the hunting life Bobby had tried so hard to turn them away from. John had been a right bastard, doing what he had done to his children. And as much as Bobby hated to bad-mouth his ‘Creator’ he had to admit that God was more like John then Bobby was comfortable with.

 Poor Castiel was so confused by such simple things that sometimes it was hard for Bobby not to think of him as a child. A baby in a trenchcoat, as Dean would say. What the hell were they teaching the angels up in heaven? And What the hell was wrong with God? How could he send his children to war, like they were nothing but soldiers? It didn't set well with Bobby, and reminded him too much of John and his half-assed plans for protecting Sam and Dean on a hunt. 

How many of God's children was he condemning in this coming war? Did he even care? Bobby held tighter onto Dean. No matter what happened, he wouldn’t allow his boys (or their angel that Bobby might have felt just **a bit** attached to) get hurt. And while Bobby Singer was a mere hunter, he was also one of the most dangerous things out there; A father. And father's always keep their promises.

 


End file.
